Liu Hoards Some Cookies He Should've Shared
by kim-chan1
Summary: A story inspired by a friend's words: "Liu Kang is not rebellious. His idea of rebellion is to buy cookies and not share them."


Liu Hoards Some Cookies He Should've Shared

Liu Hoards Some Cookies He Should've Shared

Sunlight was shining over the stone courtyard of the Temple of Light. Liu Kang was sitting near a small tree, meditating. He calmly sighed, concentrating on clearing his mind. He was startled out of his calm by a tap on the shoulder. Slightly annoyed, he opened his eyes. A monk stood before him.

"There's someone here to visit. We need you to talk to her." 

Liu stood, sighing. He knew what this meant,_ probably an english speaking tourist coming in for a tour or something._ He followed the monk to the entrance of the temple. To Liu's surprise, standing on the steps was what appeared to be a girl scout. Very perplexed, he walked up to the girl, who appeared to be about 10. She looked up at him and smiled as though nothing were out of place. Liu bent down to her level. 

"What's your name?" Liu asked. "Suzy." She said in an irritatingly high pitched voice. Unsure of what to do next, Liu continued. "Why exactly are you here?" The girl continued to smile sweetly. "To sell cookies for my troop. Want some? We have all these."

She held up a piece of paper with many different types of cookies listed. Liu was thoroughly confused now. He had never run into girl scouts in the U.S., much less in a chinese temple. Something was definitely wrong here. But then again, it _had_ been awhile since he had some decent cookies. Or any cookies at all actually.

"Uh, I guess I'll buy some of those." He pointed to the peanut butter patties. "Hope you don't mind, I don't have much cash." He dug around in his pockets, but found only a little money. Suzy looked at the money, obviously trying to count it up. "That should be enough for one box." She handed Liu the cookies, took the money and left. Standing up and walking back toward the temple, Liu noticed that all the monks that had been watching, had gone back to their usual routines.

Liu walked to his room and sat down on his bed. _Just one cookie, somebody else might want one. _ After opening the package, he took out only one cookie, ate it and closed the box up, laying it on his bed. _Pretty good,_ he thought to himself. He turned when he heard a knock at the door. Opening the door, he found yet another monk waiting for him. 

"What is it?" Liu asked. "You have more visitors." The monk said as he motioned for Liu to follow him. He was led to another small room, where Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage both sat in small wooden chairs. 

"Johnny? Sonya? What are you doing here?" "I was in China on another mission as usual. We got finished and I thought I'd stop by before I go back to the states." Sonya said matter-of-factly. "I'm shooting a movie in the city and of course I have to pay you visit, I mean, I'm not in China very often. At least when the world's safe." 

Liu smiled at his two friends. "I'll be back in a minute, I gotta finish something up." With this, Liu walked back to his room-and the cookies. 

Sitting down, he opened the box, feeling slightly guilty. _I really ought to share these. But I haven't had good cookies in so long…_he thought to himself as he pulled out a cookie. _Hmm, of course, they can get cookies anytime, they don't live at a temple_. Ignoring his guilt, Liu began eating the cookies. Realizing Liu had been gone for quite awhile, Johnny walked up to Liu's door. He heard rustling noises. Thinking this was kind of strange, Johnny knocked on the door. "Hey Liu, what are you doing?" Listening, he heard Liu's muffled response "Nufing." 

By this time, there were only about two cookies left, which Liu ate quickly, for fear of being found out. Johnny slowly opened the door. "Everything okay Liu?" he asked. Liu, who was surrounded by cookie crumbs, smiled nervously. "Yeah, everything's fine." Liu stood, trying to brush off some of the crumbs and hoping Johnny wouldn't notice the empty box. The two walked out, Johnny pausing in the doorway. "Do I smell cookies?" he asked, confused. Liu shrugged. "I don't smell anything." 

"Hmm, oh well." Johnny and Liu then walked outside, Liu making sure he had brushed off all the stray crumbs and thinking the whole time, _those cookies were really good._ [Back][1]

   [1]: stories.html



End file.
